In this revised application, the developmental programs in Psychiatry, Institute for Community Inclusion (University Affiliated Program), and General Pediatrics at the Children's Hospital in Boston are requesting NIMH support to fund a mental health and developmental disabilities (MH/DD) research and education program. This program will aim to develop research skills and help enhance career development in MH/DD - contributing to the mission of NIMH in this neglected area. The program will be based in an internationally-recognized inter- disciplinary environment with the aim of creating a unique structure to support research training in mental health aspects of developmental disorders. The program activities will be twofold (1) Academic Year Fellowship (N=6, September-May) which will include coursework in methods/contents of MH/DD, training in diagnostic and assessment instruments relevant to MH/DD and mentored-research experiences. Eligible applicants will include advanced clinical fellows in child psychiatry, psychology, pediatrics or allied disciplines. (2) Summer Internship (N=4, June-July) which will include lectures, weekly-seminar and mentored-research experiences. Eligible applicants will include highly motivated minority undergraduate students recruited nationally. Each program tier will comprise mentorship in a research project with respect to development of research skills and achievement of appropriate time-limited goals. The program will also provide peer-experiences and mentorship in research career management and continuation of distance-based research promotion. All research will be connected to ongoing IRB-approved projects in affiliated sites. The strength of the program is based on the excellent inter-disciplinary faculty, breadth and span of research experiences in MH/DD, track record of mentoring and teaching and ability to attract top trainees. Participants must demonstrate academic accomplishments, leadership, and potential to take on significant research roles in MH/DD.